


FF #31: Hacking for Revenge

by kindheitstraum



Series: Written in a Flash [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/M, MIT!Felicity, Olicity Flash Fic, Playboy!Oliver, hacker!Felicity, spilled latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheitstraum/pseuds/kindheitstraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>prompt:</b> <em>Flash Fic #31: Nowhere To Hide</em></p>
<p>Where Felicity got her revenge, but needs a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #31: Hacking for Revenge

“Oh frack. Oh frack, oh frack, oh frack.” Felicity repeated her mantra without a pause, while she was running down the stairs, away from her beloved library to somewhere where she, preferably, could hide for a while.

As she reached the last step, she looked around and considered possibilities. The coffee shop was too obvious, she was always there if she wasn’t in class or in the library. She couldn’t go to the bookstore. The saleswoman there hated her, because she photographed some pages out of the book there. It wasn’t that Felicity was greedy. It was just that Felicity needed a single chapter out of it and the library didn’t have a copy there (and forty dollars for a single chapter actually _was_ a little much). She nearly started to cry, when she heard someone calling out her name and still had no idea, where to go. But her cry turned into a laughter, because she saw someone in front of the coffee shop getting into his Porsche. She ran as fast as she could and managed to jump into the car, before the guy started moving.

“What the hell?”

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to jump in a stranger’s car after all. 

“I promise, I’ll explain everything, if you start driving,” the blonde girl begged and she must’ve looked very desperate, because the guy started driving away from the library and Felicity laughed again, relief flowing in her veins.

He pulled over after five blocks and that was when Felicity gave him her attention. He was ridiculously handsome and his posture showed that he knew that. “So?,” he asked, getting her attention.

Felicity opened her mouth to start talking, as she promised, but decided against it. 

“You aren’t someone, who keeps her promises, huh?,” the guy asked. It was obvious that he was annoyed. He had a hand on his head, his fingers going through his hair and his facial expression couldn’t get rid of her fast enough.

She didn’t want to start fighting with a stranger, so she just ignored his last question. “Thank you for the rescue,” Felicity smiled weakly and wanted to open the door and get out of the car. But the guy seemed to have something else in his mind, because his hand was holding Felicity’s arm.

“Come on,” he said, his voice a little lighter. “You owe me that much. Nobody will believe me that a gorgeous blonde just jumped in my car and left without saying anything.”

Felicity tilted her head. She looked right through him. “Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?”

He groaned, going through his hair again. “Was it that obvious?”

She laughed before shrugging. “Kind of.”

“But you are the first, who it didn’t work on.”

“Wait, that actually works?”

He nodded. “Every time. Oliver.” He held out his hand for her to take and she smiled before taking it.

“Felicity.”

“Nice to meet you, Felicity. Now are you going to tell me why you jumped in my car or should I start making up stories?”

Felicity laughed. “I guess I do really owe you the story.”

“You do.” He looked at her expectantly and she hesitated again. He’d think that she was a freak. “You promised,” Oliver reminded her, when he saw that she was thing of backing out again.

“Alright. So, I may have hacked my ex-boyfriends laptop and tablet and deleted all his notes and papers for every class he ever was in.”

Oliver’s mouth fell open. “You can do that?”

She nodded. “To my defense: He cheated on me with someone, who I thought was my friend. So of course I also hacked in all of her social media accounts, too, and then deleted every single one of them.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. It would be a lie, if he said that he wasn’t a slightest bit afraid at that moment.

“I mean, I still feel like I haven’t done enough, but I’m not sure what else I can do without getting in jail.”

“Oh, that’s enough. Believe me.” 

“You think so?,” Felicity started babbling. “Because I have this friend, Sara, and she keeps telling me that I should fry his computer altogether, so that no one can trace anything back to me, but that would really destroy him. Which, now that I think of it, is exactly what I want. So maybe I should do it. Maybe he’ll learn not to cheat on a tech genius, or anyone, again.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t dream of it even now,” Oliver assured her. He was smiling, which made Felicity a little nervous. He was probably holding back his laughter. She should stop embarrassing herself in front of strangers with talking too much. “So, you’re good with computers?,” Oliver asked and Felicity gave him an annoyed look. Hadn’t he been listening?

“Yes. I go to MIT, actually.” She hold back the part about being on top of her class. There was no need to brag.

“So you can have a look on my laptop?”

She nodded, but had a curious look on her face.“What’s wrong with it?”

“I kind of spilled a latte on it before you jumped in my car. I was planning to go to the Apple Store actually.” He clutched at something in his backpack behind the seats and brought a beautiful MacBook Pro to light. Well, it had been beautiful sometime ago. Because at that moment Felicity saw the drops of the latte dripping out of its unibody.

“That poor thing!,” Felicity moaned and took it nearly violently out of Oliver’s hands. 

“Can you save it?”

“I am not a miracle worker, Mister. But I can try some stuff. I assume you use TimeMachine?”

“Time- What?”

Felicity sighed. “Please tell me that you have a backup of your hard drive.”

Oliver’s face lightened up. “I do. My best friend did it for me once! About two years ago.”

She was about to facepalm before she remembered that Oliver still was a stranger. “Alright. I’ll try to save your files. But you should probably look out for some refurbished Macs.”

“You mean the used ones?,” Oliver asked. “No need for them.”

“Those are alot cheaper than new ones,” Felicity tried to reason. “And they basically do the same. They’re just as good.”

Oliver shook his head. “In case you didn’t notice,” he widened his arms and pointed to his car. “I don’t need those refru- somethinged laptops. I was going to the Apple Store to buy me a new one.”

“You are rich, huh?” It came out of Felicity’s mouth before she even realized that she thought that thought.

“My father is,” Oliver corrected her. “But I have a nearly limitless trust fund.”

Every other girl’s mouth would fall open. Felicity on the other hand just raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to impress me?”

“Since it doesn’t seem to work, no. But let’s make a deal. You save my files and I’ll buy you lunch-” When he saw that she was raising her eyebrow again, he quickly added, “for a month.”

“Deal.” She smiled. “Let’s go to some place where I can take this baby apart.”

Oliver had started the car again when suddenly a very load and very angry voice echoed from the other end of the street to them. “FELICITY MEGHAN SMOAK! I AM GOING TO END YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY NOTES!” It was her ex-boyfriend, whose face was as red as a tomato. It was impressive that he wasn’t out of breath from all that running, Felicity thought before realizing that he was running to them.

“Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive!,” she ordered and laughed again, when Oliver speeded though the streets and the wind mussed up her blonde hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. Didn’t have any time before.  
> I couldn’t decide on who Felicity’s ex should be here, so I left him without a name. Did you have someone in mind while reading? I’d love to know!  
> And is there an Apple Store in Boston? I have no idea. (I also have no background in anything involving tech. All I know, I know from Apple’s keynotes and advertisement. Yes, I’m one of those people.)  
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you can. They are really helpful!


End file.
